The First and The Last Akuma
by IsisAkuma
Summary: It has been 2 months since Allen had defeated The Millennium Earl. When Allen was fighting The Earl a surge of familiar energy went through his body giving him enough energy to deliver the final blow. Ever since he has slowly gotten more and more depressed, eating less and less all because of one person. Will Allen leave the order forever or is his destiny stronger then we think.
1. Reunion

+The First and The Last Akuma+

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be nice I am open to friendly constructive criticism! I have not read or watched the end of D. Gray-Man so I am sorry if any of it is off… This story takes place after Allen Defeated The Millennium Earl and the Noah family escaped and is now creating the Akuma. This is rated M for language and suggested slash pulse slash in future possibly.**

**Summery**: It has been 2 months since Allen had defeated The Millennium Earl. When Allen was fighting The Earl a surge of familiar energy went through his body giving him enough energy to deliver the final blow. Ever since he has slowly gotten more and more depressed, eating less and less all because of one person. Will Allen leave the order forever or is his destiny stronger then we think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of D. Gray-Man s sadly all belongs to Katsura Hoshino except Isis Akuma she is mine all mine!

+Chapter 1: Reunion+

+**Unknown person's POV**+

The rocky side of the mountain I had to climb to get to The Black Order's HQ is trying to kill me along with that damn door that calls everyone it comes in contact with, an Akuma. Sighing I reached my hand up to find my next handhold so I could pull myself up higher. My fingers met smooth solid rock "Damn it all!" I snarled bringing my hand back to its original place. "Oh you know what fuck it, this is ridicules!" I growled turning my hand into a claw and driving it into the rock making my very own handhold, pulling my body up I kept climbing.

+**Allen's POV**+

I ran quickly hunger chewing at my insides. My feet carried me quickly into the dinning hall before skidding to a stop in front of Jerry. "Hey honey what can I get my favorite customer for lunch?" He asked ready for me to list a large list of food items but instead I just shock my head and spoke quietly "I came to get provisions for a trip and to… to say good-bye." My face solemn "W… W… WHAT?!" He cried loudly causing everyone to look up from their conversations, food or whatever they were doing. "YOU CANT ALLEN WHAT WILL WE DO WITHOUT YOU?!" he was screaming at me now "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?! WHO IS MAKING YOU LEAVE?!" sighing I looked him in the eyes "Jerry I don't belong here and everybody knows it I belong in the forest were I am alone and don't put every one at risk especially because of the information I carry about the you know what." Realizing I wasn't going to get any food for my trip I turned and walked out of the dinning room leaving everyone behind me in shock. I reached my room and quickly packed my bag with my clothes, changing into camo pants combat boots and a white tank top tucked into my camo pants. Strapping my sword to my hip and slinging the bag over one shoulder I made sure my necklace, which looked like the cross on my hand, was showing. Grabbing the exorcist coat that used to be mine I walked out of my old room and walked toward the entrance hall were I knew SHE would be waiting. Several people, finders, staff and exorcist alike, had gathered in the entrance hall, probably to see if the rumor of my departure was true. As I approached the hall everyone gasped and pointed at me, all I did was toss my exorcist coat t them then turn to face my life long friend. "Ready to go Allen?" she asked simply her cloak hiding her face and body from view. "You know it Isis, lets move." I replied and we both left the HQ, boy was it in an uproar. We both ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped throwing us away from the HQ before we started falling at angle toward freedom.

+**Lavi's POV**+

We all watched in horror and shock as Allen walked from the cafeteria. As soon as he was gone I was up and running around The Black Order screaming the news for all to hear and screaming for them to meet in the entrance hall. Everyone gathered and I mean EVERYONE! We all waited and watched but none of us noticed a cloaked figure standing in the open door way, waiting. We all gasped when we saw Allen walking toward us and we were shocked at what he was wearing. He walked up to all of us tossing us his coat before turning to the unnoticed cloaked figure. "Ready to go Allen?" the cloaked figure asked, "You know it Isis, lets move." Allen said before they both turned and ran to the edge of the cliff before jumping off both of them seeming to fly through the air. As far as any of us knew Allen was not coming back… ever and the next few days were hectic as search parties were sent out to find him but to no anvil. Allen was gone.

**I hoped you enjoyed and don't worry Chapter 2 is on its way please review I would love to hear what you thought. I know its not great but I hope it gets better along the way. Um… ya I know cliff hanger sorry couldn't help it. Hoping to get Chapter 2 out soon! XD LOVE YOU ALL MY FANS!**


	2. The Akuma Family

**Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter was extremely hard to write and I almost cried several times as I wrote this. I hope it's not to depressing… Well enjoy!**

**Allen: ISIS!**

**Isis: Yes?**

**Allen: you posted the next chapter correct?**

**Isis: No Allen I threw my computer out the window.**

**Allen: Really?**

**Isis: NO YOU IDIOT!**

**Allen: Oh anyway on with the story…**

**Isis: We will continue this conversation later.**

**Allen: Uh oh I'm Screwed aren't I?**

**Isis: Oh ya big time. Baka.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of D. Gray-Man sadly it all belongs to Katsura Hoshino except Isis Akuma she is mine all mine!

+Isis's POV+

Our feet carried us quickly toward The Black Order, Akuma hot on our heels, the innocence clutched close to my body in a protective manner. My feet stumbled on a root and I fell, but before I could do anything I heard Allen's cry of pain and then I felt a sharp pain in my chest before nothing… I awoke with a scream my body sweating profusely. 'It was just a dream, just a dream' I muttered quietly sighing I rise up and pack my bag, while cleaning my campsite making sure not a trace of me being there exists, I realizing the dream had partly the right idea. It was time to go back to the black order and Allen.

The rocky side of the mountain I had to climb to get to The Black Order's HQ is trying to kill me along with that damn door that calls everyone it comes in contact with, an Akuma. Sighing I reached my hand up to find my next handhold so I could pull myself up higher. My fingers met smooth solid rock "Damn it all!" I snarled bringing my hand back to its original place. "Oh you know what fuck it, this is ridicules!" I growled turning my hand into a claw and driving it into the rock making my very own handhold, pulling my body up, I kept climbing.

+**Allen's POV**+

I ran quickly into the dinning hall as hunger chewed at my insides. Skidding to a halt in front of Jerry I waited patientlyish for him to get ready for my long list of food items. After I ordered I turned and scanned the room for my friends, Lenalee, Toma, Lavi and Kanda. I spotted them at our usual table in the far corner. I gave them my best fake smile and walked over to meet them. I was about 10 feet from the table when everything in the room started spinning. I felt my body go heavy and I let myself fall to the floor. My name was called but I was to far gone into my memories to remember.

_**Flashback:**_

_My feet carried me quickly even though my strength was long gone from the lack of food. I hit a clearing and the sun was blinding but I didn't stop running nor did I see the figure was about to run into. Our bodies collided and we both collapsed to the ground in a tangle of body parts. We both groaned and managed to separate ourselves from each other. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you I wasn't paying attention and… and… I'm so sorry!" I began to cry because I felt so bad "Stop crying no one likes a cry baby." A girls voice said catching my attention, looking up I saw a girl about my age standing up and dusting herself off. I wiped away my tears suddenly embarrassed. "S… sorry…" I said quietly she just rolled her eyes and said "Whatever" before holding out her hand to me "The names Isis what's yours?" she asked as she helped me up "Allen's my name its nice to meet you Isis." I replied giving her a smile but she just remained stony faced which looked scary on her. "You too." Was all she said, "Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone?" she asked after a few seconds "I'm 3!" I said proudly she just rolled her eyes "Me too…" "Cool!" I replied to her comment "Do you want to maybe travel together Isis?" she looked at me in shock before answering "Ya sure why not. Do you know how to hunt, fight, cook, clean, move stealthily ect..?" she asked and I just shook my head, sighing Isis spoke "Well we better get to work!" I just followed as she led me off into the forest_

**_2 years later:_**

_We watched across the clearing at The Millennium Earl as he watched us. The fight went quickly and The Earl escaped before we could deliver the final blow, which frustrated us to no end. I looked over at Isis in shock and I walked over to her, she looked upset and I knew she thought I thought she was a freak. "That was amazing!" I said to her but she refused to look at me, I fingered the sword of innocence she had given me not even a day after we had met. "I will leave now." She said as attempted to get up but just fell back to the ground. "Why?!" I asked confused, finally she looked at me pain in her eyes she explained why before I held out my hand "Bond with me," I said firmly "I trust you and frankly I don't think there is anyone else in this world willing to risk their life for you like I am." "Are… are… are you sure?" she asked fear still showing clearly on her face, I just nodded and she slowly reached for my outstretched hand, her newly cursed self looked different, her hair white now instead of dirty blonde, a scar ran along her eye _(opposite eye as Allen)_. Her fingertips brushed against my palm…_

**_1 year after that:_**

"_Go with Mana, Allen_ _it may be the last time you ever get offered a home I will be fine alone pleas go for me." Isis said and I knew that she wanted me to be happy so I would go live with Mana. Then someday I would return to find her I swear it. I brushed my fingers against the necklace Isis had made me and I saw her do the same thing with the necklace I had made her "We will see each other again!" I said before picking up my stuff, taking on last look at her before I left._

**_2 years after that:_**

_I sat in front of Mana's grave holding my necklace close crying silently "Young boy" a deep voice said and I looked up to meet a young looking mans gaze "How would you like to be an exorcist?" he asked holding out his hand, cautiously I took it trusting this man. _

**_4 years after that:_**

_I arrived at the black order at the age of 12 finally away from the scary man named Cross Miriam who was my Master. Isis and Mana not forgotten. Never forgotten_

**_2 months from the present:_**

_I looked up at The Millennium Earl in horror knowing that this was the end. I heard the exorcists and finders who were fighting all around me cry my name but I knew there was nothing to be done I was to die at the age of 15 before I could keep my promise to Isis. Just as he was about to kill me I felt the energy of the one person who I knew would never let me die flow through my veins. With a mighty roar the sword Isis had given me was in my hands and I plunged it deep into The Earls body killing him almost instantly. My sword disappeared and I collapsed back into the dirt my eyes closing as my body needed time to regenerate its energy._

**Present:**

I awoke with a cry feeling dizzy at the sudden movement. All around me worried faces looked at me but I took no notice of them until Lenalee spoke "Allen who's Isis?" I looked at her confused then my dreams of my memories came flooding back too me and I began to sob not caring who was in the room or who saw, all I could think about was Isis. I knew she was dead, I mean no can survive on there own out in the wilderness not even Isis."Stop crying no one likes a cry baby." A girls voice said catching my attention, my head wiped up shock crossed my face I knew that voice and face anywhere. Everyone around me was muttering quietly and exorcists started drawing weapons but we both ignored them all. As she walked toward me people tensed yet she still ignored them all, Her hair and scar that matched mine must have caught allot of them off guard because of the gasps I heard. She stopped next to me and looked down at me a frown plastered across her face. "I thought you were dead." I whispered, she snorted, "You can't get rid of me that easy Allen." She said as she leaned down and hugged me tightly "That I am glad for…" I started before hugging her back "Isis."

**Allen: NOOOO! You can't stop there!**

**Isis: To late, baka…**

**Allen: But… But… NOOOO! WHY ISIS WHY!**

**Isis: I hate you so much sometimes Allen…**

**Allen: Aw I love you too Isis!**

**I hoped you enjoyed and don't worry Chapter 3 is a work in progress, again sorry for the slow updating. Please review I would love to hear what you thought. Um… ya I know another cliffhanger sorry couldn't help it had to do it to all you fans again. SORRY! XD LOVE YOU ALL MY FANS! Fyi: You should count yourselves lucky I finished this and published this on my BIRTHDAY!**


	3. Adjustments To Be Made

**Isis: Hello everyone I love getting reviews and I love hearing what you have to say. I want to apologize if the first chapter was confusing in any way. Allen didn't leave the order that was a dream/nightmare Isis was having. Again I apologize majorly for the confusion if there was any. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAVE BEEN GETTING REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK AN I NEED HELP SO PLEASE GIVE ME YOU'RE IDEAS I WILL TRY TO INCORPORATE ALL OF THEM! I ALSO AM ABOUT HALF WAY THROUGH THE CHAPTER OF "RED IN ART" AND I NEED IDEAS FOR THAT TO THANKS! As I said I love you all! Also I'm sorry this chap is so short i really wanted to do another cliffy.**

**Allen: Your just making it worse Isis**

**Isis: I am not! DON'T BE MEAN TO ME!**

**Allen: … I didn't think I was being mean…**

**Isis: YES YOU ARE!**

**Allen: Isis what has gotten into you?!**

**Isis: NOTHING STOP PRESSURING ME!**

**Allen: Ok… well while Isis has her strange panic fangirl attack I hope you enjoy our story… also we are so sorry about taking so long to do updates Isis had some really bad writers block anyway we are so sorry about the late updates and we will be working to update the others stories also so don't worry. Oh ya I know the timeline was wrong in the previous chapter we did that on purpose.**

**Isis: I ALREADY SAID THAT!**

**Allen: You didn't say it in a nice way.**

**Isis: *pouts***

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of D. Gray-Man sadly it all belongs to Katsura Hoshino except Isis Akuma she is mine all mine!

**+Isis's POV+**

Releasing him from the hug I take a small step back from him sighing "Allen… Allen… Allen… how many times must I say it before it sticks in you head…" I said before being rudely cut off by the boy with red hair "Allen we thought Isis was a guy!" the boy, whose name I figured out by using one of my special skills, Lavi interrupted staring at me, sighing and speaking at the same time me and Allen turned to Lavi "Never assume anything, always be prepared for the unexpected." We both turned back to each other grinning "I'm glad at least one of my lessons stuck in your idiotic brain." I said sarcastically "Ya I love you too Isis." Allen replied in an equally sarcastic voice, I just rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later Allen I have to go let the unhospitalized Generals know I'm here," I said as I turned walking to the door, Allen just grunted, I paused in doorway, placing my hand on the door frame I turned back to look at him on last time "Congregations on joining our ranks Allen." Was all I said before jumping over the railing in the most graceful way ever falling down, deep to were the Generals sat.

**+Allen's POV+**

As soon as Isis was out of the room every one started asking me questions and causing me to get a very powerful headache. All I can do is close my eyes and lay down waiting for them to just shut the hell up and leave. After a good hour and a half they slowly realized I wasn't gong to say anything so they started leaving slowly so I could rest and get rid of the fucking headache they have given me. Soon the only people left in the room was Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Toma, and Komui. "I glade she's back Komui…" I whispered, Komui smiled and nodded "Me too that means more tests!" He said with a mischievous look in his eye all I did was close my eyes and shake my head. Holding up five fingers I began counting backwards, as soon as I hit zero Isis burst into the room a snarl fixed upon her face "YOU. WILL. DO. NO. SUCH. THING." She screeched her eyes changing making them look easily like Akuma eyes. Komui paled and ran out of the room with Isis hot on his heals; the others rushed out of the room after them. I listed to Komui's high-pitched girlie screams and Isis's cursing in the language of the promised. Knowing if I didn't stop Isis now Komui would probably end up in the infirmary for a month… again. Pushing myself into a sitting position I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed happy I had pants and a tank top on. Slowly, and leaning on the railing I made my way down to the entrance hall where I saw Isis, still cursing at Komui in the promised but now cornering him and his girlie screaming, holding he battle ax ready to strike. Exorcists, who had their weapons out, surrounded them and Finders, who had their guns, surrounded them. Taking a deep, steadying breath I spoke in a stern (well as stern as I could manage because of my condition) voice "Isis that's enough… stop attacking Komui and come talk to me we haven't seen each other in years." She turned around and was about to reply when I interrupted, "No excuses you and me are going to talk because I missed you and I'm sure you missed me." She blinked a few times before laughing, a beautiful smile gracing her features. _'Wait did I just say beautiful?!'_ I thought to myself before shaking the though out of my head "you don't know how right you are." She said still smiling at me.

**+Lenalee's POV+**

"Allen has bee spending a lot of time with that girl." I said quietly to Lavi, Kanda and Toma "With whom Master Walker spends his time is none of our business but I do agree with you they have been spending an abnormally large amount of time together." Toma replied, "Che" was all Kanda said, "I agree with you Lenalee plus I don't trust her at all." Lavi replied quietly "and what was with the 'congregations on joining our ranks' comment?" they all shrugged starting to dislike this 'Isis' girl even more by the second. We all fell silent as Isis and Allen walked by both laughing at something none of us had heard. Standing we all followed them to where we trained. Allen was walking ahead of Isis by a good two or three feet and "ALLEN LOOK OUT!" had barley left Lavi and my lips before Isis attacked him.

**Allen: A cliffhanger once again Isis?**

**Isis: Ya so what if it is?! HUH?! PUNK! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!**

**Allen: … ok then**

**Isis: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! Anyway YAY THAT'S CHAPTER 3 FOR YOU! I'M SO HAPPY I JUST GOT THE FIRST 3 VOLUMES OF -MAN ON FRIDAY, MARCH THE 22****nd****! YAY! Anyway that's that for you chapter 4 is on its way! LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. To Trust or Not To Trust

**Isis: Hi I'm back you're so lucky I felt bad for the short update I gave you people.**

**Allen: I think its sweet that you actually felt emotion.**

**Isis: I never said I felt emotion.**

**Allen: But you just… oh never mind.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of D. Gray-Man sadly it all belongs to Katsura Hoshino except Isis Akuma she is mine all mine!

**+Lenalee's POV+**

Allen's body pivoted at the last second avoiding Isis by half a centimeter. All of us gasped as they both took a fighting stance facing off ageist each other. Allen's voice rang out strong and proud amongst the silence "You should know better then to try and impersonate Isis." "What tipped you off young knight?" The not Isis asked "Well let's see… first half the things I told you were lies that only Isis would know… second Isis told me this morning that she was heading into town to see an old friend and wouldn't be back till nine… third Isis knows this place and me well so she would have been walking in front because of my tendency of getting lost… and last but not least you're not wearing the one thing that always means it's Isis." "And what would that be?" The not Isis question once again "This." He pulled out a cross shaped necklace that was just like the one on his hand, the thing frowned and focused on the necklace before confusion crossed it's face. Laughing Allen let the necklace drop to rest on his chest "You can't copy it Sandwoman and I'm pretty sure you know why." The newly named Sandwoman just hissed clearly pissed off. "Then I will kill you the old fashion way." Lunging once again at Allen.

**+Isis's POV+**

'Something isn't right,' I thought to myself as a feeling of nausea swept over me "Isis? Child are you ok?" Jericho the semester asked me concern evident in his voice "I'm so sorry to cut our reunion short Jericho but I have to go I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong back at the order." "Go child and protect those innocent souls we can continue our catch up later. NOW GO!" Nodding I quickly left his shop and ran quickly heading straight for the order. As soon as I reached the river that lead straight to HQ I dove in and started swimming staying underwater so as to not attract any attention. It didn't take me long to reach the entrance where the boats left and returned. Pulling myself out of the water, I dried of quickly before entering quickly but stealthily. I heard talking coming from the training rooms so that's where I headed. I froze when I saw Allen facing off against a Sandwomen that looked like me. Stepping into the room I pushed past the idiots who had gathered around making my way toward the center of the room. Bending the light around me I kept myself invisible. Opening my mouth I allowed myself to be seen and the power of my voice to take over before the Sandpeople could use there dreaded power.

**Isis: La lalalala lala la,** **la lalalala lala la,** **la lalalala lala la,** **la lalalala lala la.**

Allen's voice joined mine as we took up our fighting stances facing our enemy.

**Allen: I will never be afraid again I will keep on fighting to the end. I can walk on water I can fly. **

**Allen & Isis: I will keep on fighting till I die.**

The creature was screeching and covering its ears trying to block out the sound of pure light that was put into music.

**Isis:** **I will never be afraid again I will keep on fighting to the end. I can walk on water I can fly.**

**Allen & Isis: I will keep on fighting till I die.**

Allen and I circled it as it screeched and swiped at us trying to defend its self and keep us away.

**Allen & Isis:** **La lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la,** **la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la.**

**Isis:** **La lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la.**

We continued to circle the Sandperson letting her suffer as shehad made many suffer.

**Allen:** **La lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la.**

**Allen:** **I will never be afraid again I will keep on fighting to the end. I can walk on water I can fly.**

**Allen & Isis: I will keep on fighting till I die.**

**Isis:** **I will never be afraid again I will keep on fighting to the end. I can walk on water I can fly.**

**Allen & Isis: I will keep on fighting till I die.**

**Allen:** **La lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la. **

At this point the Sandwoman had gone back to its original form.

**Allen & Isis: La lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la, la lalalala lala la.**

As soon as our song ended the Sandwoman fell to her knees gasping for air as the pain faded to a dull throb, her hands clenched the dirt clearly scared now. "How many times do Allen and I have to warn you?" Isis's voice echoed over the shocked silence "You and your precious family deserve to burn in hell." The women hissed at me and Allen "I think that's where you and your people belong, not Isis and her family." Allen snarled and I walked up slowly; slowly placing my finger on its nose and whispered "Oh dearie look into my eyes and be judged." Slowly it raised its eyes to mine _"Guilty" _I sneered, throwing my arm up I snapped my fingers and the Sandwoman burst apart, sand littering the ground. The sand ripped itself into nothing.

"No mess~" Allen sang, flipping his arm into the air and striking a flamboyant pose. I laughed as I watched Allen skip out of the room in his normal cheery way. "He was skipping. He was SKIPPING. He was _skipping,_ Allen never skips! No matter how happy he is, I have never seen him _skip._ And after that thing burst into pieces… HE'S USUALLY DEPRESSED ABOUT THAT! How the? What? I mean- huh? What? Um, huh? Enklfedhiajfkdsjafjdahfyojashfiaojfidashiofasdjfid o! (Alarmed noises) EEEHHHHHHHHH? Sheeee? Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh… um. Um. Um….. THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Flamboyant posing, obviously," I smiled, loving this. HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! YES! HE NEVER STOPS TALKING! SUCCESS!

"Um, uh… yeah, but…. Um, why?"

"For the sake of it?"

"What have you done with Allen?"

"Oh, I dunno, just brought him a bit of happiness after all he's been through to get here," I shrugged, and Lavi was dumbstruck.

"He wasn't happy?"

"Stupid bunny rabbit."

"I CAN TAKE DUMB RABBIT BUT THE BUNNY PART IS PUSHING IT!"

"Right, Bunny. Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes.

He was damn near jumping up and running off, he wasn't about to cry in front of his friends, damn I'm good. His face was red and his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. I had just barely made him cry. One more push…

"Aww, does the bunny need a mommy?"

That was it, he ran around, nearly crashing into a wall as he ran out of the room, tears littered the ground, the only sign that he was actually crying. I smiled, big and wide, proud of myself. Not every day you get to make a Bookman cry.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" That green haired kid yelled, Goddammit Lenalee.

"No one likes you. Shut up Lena," I called behind my shoulder as I made my way out of the room.

She looked absolutely stricken. But she screeched at me, "MY BROTHER LOVES ME AND HAS THAT DAMNED SISTER COMPLEX TO PROVE IT!"

"Oh right, that thing, he needs to get that checked on, it's getting out of hand."

"I know that nobody loves me, I'm leaving, see ya!" Krory said as he raised his hand above his head and left the room, boy band style.

"I really should have insulted him, but I like him too much, he's my favorite, Allen is best of course, but Kro is cool too, he can stay," I commented out loud just as he was heading out the door. He paused and then kept on walking; I could tell he was smiling. I smiled along. On another note, "Lenalee, you are dead last on my list of people I could maybe possibly interact with. Sort of on the list, barely made it on. Oh, I forgot about your brother, wait, no I didn't, he's a spot ahead of you."

Kanda stood there; he was trying not to laugh. Another success, I got the samurai laughing. "Kanda, you get a ten on my awesome meter. Good job, that's difficult."

Kanda couldn't hold it anymore, he fell over and burst out laughing as I continued to insult people. Allen walked in and called out to me "DINNER TIME!" flinging my arms into the air and widening my stance I screamed "FOOD!" and blipped out, teleportation was fun especially when it got you food faster.

**Isis: THE END!**

**Allen: No it's not and why did you two torture my friends?**

**Momiji: Because it's good for the plot. Besides, it's fun to be evil sometimes. Especially when I have Isis to work with. J I absolutely love this, oh and Hello, I'm Momiji, Isis's gay friend, I am a girl, but flamboyancy is my specialty.**

**Isis: Taco… I want a Taco**

**Allen & Momiji: You always want a taco!**

**Isis: I know…**

**Momiji: I am going to be helping type and write sometimes, so if you see my name, then be sure that a [redacted] amount of the story was written and some of the details and ideas were mine, try figuring out which parts were Isis's and which parts where mine. Also, some of it was both of us, and due to my previous comment of flamboyancy then it shouldn't be too hard. Most of it at least. *evil face* **

**Isis: Well that's chapter 4, I have some help now, I still need help on my other story, and I still have no emotions…**

**Allen: Obviously…**

**Isis: Shut up! Anyway please review, criticize GIVE ME YOU'RE WONDERFUL… **

**Momiji: SOUL! *Laughs***

**Allen*rolls on floor laughing***

**Isis: WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP IT! IDEAS I WAS GOING TO SAY IDEAS! God People…**

**Momiji: WE ARE ALL GOD PEOPLE!**

**Isis: I GIVE THE FUCK UP! I LOVE YOU ALL CHAPTER…**

**Allen & Momiji: 17!**

**Isis: 5 GOD DAMN IT! HOW DID YOU BOTH THINK 17?! WAIT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

**Allen: You should already know or am I not projecting my mind voice enough.**

**Isis: *facesaxaphone* (Long story… I'll tell you next chapter!)**


End file.
